Después del fuego
by XocoW
Summary: Ikki ha terminad con la vida no solo del caballero Dorado de Virgo, sino con la suya misma. No sabe dónde se encuentra, pero sabe que no esta solo en ese momento, y sabe muy bien quién es esa persona que emana tanta paz. BASADA EN LAS DOCE CASAS - ANIME CLÁSICO


.

**Después del fuego quedan solo escombros...**

Su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero pero, cuando trataba de respirar, sentía que el peso de miles de rocas caía sobre su pecho y no podía levantarse. En verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba recostado, sentado o parado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veían nada, era como si al final de cuentas estuvieran cerrados. Quería hablar pero sus labios no contestaban, quería moverse pero sus músculos estaban tensos, quería escuchar pero no percibía ni siquiera su respiración… quería saber qué era lo que ocurría. Sentía que era uno de esos sueños en que uno sabe totalmente que está dormido pero no puedo hacer nada para despertar. Empezó a respirar más rápido y profundo, tenía que recordad dónde estaba.

Pensó para sí mismo qué era lo último que recordaba y, rápidamente, como una película, pudo ver escenas de una pelea con el caballero Dorado de Virgo, pudo ver a su hermano rogándole que no muriera solo para salvarlos. También recordó el dolor profundo que sintió al elevar su cosmos y hacer que una explosión terminara con su vida y la de su enemigo, cómo su cuerpo había ardido y los segundos cuando sus músculos y huesos salieron de él para después desvanecerse. De algo estaba seguro… ya no vivía y su muerte había sido algo terrible y doloroso. ¿Acaso eso era el infierno? ¿Estaba pagando todo el sufrimiento que le causó a la persona que más le importaba en la vida, Shun? ¿O acaso esto era el cielo? Quizás al dar su vida, todos sus pecados habían sido perdonados. O quizá no era nada de eso, sino un castigo eterno.

Sus pensamientos venían e iban, una parte de él quería aceptar ese destino, mientras que otra quería seguir tratando de al menos moverse.

De pronto, sus ojos empezaron a percibir algo; era una luz. Si bien la luz no estaba frente a él, sino que estaba a sus espaldas, él no podía moverse. Y aun así se estremeció cada centímetro de su cuerpo al escuchar una voz.

— ¿Ikki? —escuchó una segunda vez su nombre y no podía creerlo. — ¿Ikki? ¿Eres tú en verdad?

El caballero de Fénix movió lentamente su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía pensar que estaba sobre algo o en algún lugar, pero intentó moverse y ahora tenía respuesta.

Frente él se encontraba una figura que reconocía perfectamente aunque estuviera llena de luz. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado horas bajo el agua y ahora pudiera respirar. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus puños se cerraron, y fue aun peor cuando vio una sonrisa en ese rostro. La última vez que había visto ese rostro, esa sonrisa y esos ojos era en uno de sus sueños, que terminaban en pesadillas terribles.

— ¿Eres tú? —volvió a escuchar ahora con un tono más feliz de aquella voz.

Él solamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Esto es un sueño, ¿no es así? —su voz salía ligera de su boca. —Tú no eres real, todo esto es un sueño.

Esos ojos mostraban felicidad y la sonrisa soltó una pequeña risa. Lo que él dijo no era más que una broma para ella.

— ¿Viniste por mí, Ikki?

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo un poco molesto. — ¿Quién es la persona que me está haciendo esto? ¿Acaso eres tú, caballero de Virgo?

Sintió algo terrible en el pecho al ver que la imagen frente a él cambiaba su sonrisa por un rostro un poco triste. Quería volver al principio de todo y no sentir nada aunque no supiera dónde estaba.

— ¿Por qué no crees en mí, Ikki? Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo… ¿no me recuerdas?

Como si esa imagen fuera algo divino, Ikki cayó de rodillas para empezar a adorar. Sus ojos no lo creían pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento que era verdad lo que veía, en su pecho lo podía sentir. Había olvidado ese sentimiento que tenía cada vez que terminaba su entrenamiento en la Isla de la Reina Muerte y veía esos ojos después de un día cansado. Ese momento le traía ese sentimiento.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir poco a poco para entones rodar sobre su rostro, incluso llegó a sentir una por su cuello. Abrió la boca para musitar unas palabras pero no pudo al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa. Por un momento no creía que él estaba en esa situación otra vez; arrodillado con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ahora eran por otra razón. Felicidad.

— ¿Esmeralda?

—Ikki, aún me recuerdas. —sonrió la chica alegremente.

Ella parecía estar en otro lugar. Ikki entonces pensó que lo único que podría ser era que mientras él estaba en el infierno pagando por todo, su amada seguramente estaba en un lugar mejor.

Aun recordaba a esa joven que le ayudó a pasar por tanto en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Después de todo ¿cómo podría olvidar a su primer y único amor?

La frente de Ikki cayó entre sus rodillas en símbolo de disculpas.

—Esmeralda, Esmeralda. —decía él entre sollozos. —Discúlpame, por favor, no pude salvarte. Estás aquí por mi culpa. Quiero tu perdón. Te suplico que me perdones.

—Levántate, Ikki. —él sólo levantó un poco su vista para encontrar aún la sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas. —Tú sabes que no puedo guardar odio contra ti. —Esmeralda secó una de sus propias lágrimas. —Desde que te conocí y hasta ahora solo tengo amor, Ikki, y siempre lo tendré.

El caballero de Fénix sonrió para reincorporarse nuevamente. Ahora podía ver claro que tenía que alzar un poco la vista para poder verla, era verdad que su amada no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él. Por un momento esperaba algo, quizá que él pudiera elevarse un poco y acariciarla, pero nada pasó.

Ikki pensó que si bien él estaba en el infierno era porque la muerte de Esmeralda caía en sus hombros, pero ahora tenía su perdón y eso significaba que podría salir de ahí y estar al lado de su amada. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

—Esmeralda, ¿sabes dónde estoy? —miró a su alrededor curioso. — ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo? He muerto, yo lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Ikki? —la joven preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

—Sé que mi hermano se puede cuidar solo, no tenía otra razón por la que estar vivo. —sonrió. —No te tenía a ti en mi vida, era lo único que quería y necesitaba. Pero ahora estas aquí.

— Amado mío, —ella ahora lo miraba con un gran cariño que recordaba de tiempos pasados. —aún no mueres, solamente que no estás en vida.

La sonrisa del caballero de Fénix se borró por un instante, pero solamente rio.

—Esmeralda, —dijo con una voz decidida, aunque con un toque de suavidad ya que la persona que recibía las palabras era alguien que lo merecía. —Yo no le temo a la muerte, solamente la ansío. —pudo ver un poco de curiosidad en los ojos de su amada. —Quiero estar contigo, no quiero volver a vivir sabiendo que tú estás aquí y no a mi lado. Quiero estar donde pueda amarte, como se supone que debería de ser desde el principio.

—Ikki. —Esmeralda lloró aún más fuerte y empezó a alargar su mano para tratar de alcanzar la de su amado. —Es por eso que vine por ti.

Él empezó a llorar nuevamente. Algo en su pecho le había dicho que eso era cierto, ella seguía siendo su ángel y lo llevaría a un mejor lugar donde olvidaría su odio, la muerte de tantas personas, el poco recuerdo de su madre y esas peleas que le causaron tristeza a la única persona que le importaba que le quedaba en vida. Una parte de él sabía que su hermano estaría bien sin él, después de todo tenía amigos poderosos, aunque aún otra parte le decía que Shun lo necesitaría aún más adelante, ante algo que él no podría vencer sin su ayuda. Por un momento vaciló antes de alzar la mano, pero quería nuevamente ser egoísta y, sin pensarlo una vez más, dejó que su brazo se dirigiera a la dirección de su amada.

—Esmeralda…

—Vamos, Ikki, estaremos juntos… como lo soñábamos.

La luz no lo cegaba más, esperaba que sus lágrimas le impidieran ver bien el rostro de su amada, pero no en ese lugar. Vio con ansias como los dedos de ambos se acercaban, la luz que emanaba de aquella joven seguía su brazo y sus dedos como si fuera alguna energía. Ikki sabía sentir el cosmos de sus enemigos, pero esto era diferente, esto emanaba una paz que jamás había sentido.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para tocar los dedos de su amada, podría sentir la piel suave de Esmeralda una vez más y esto le causaba alegría. Pero, justo cuando la energía que emanaba de ella se empezaba a sentir un poco en su piel, entonces sintió que una mano ajena se posaba sobre su pecho y lo jalaba hacía atrás, separándolo de su amada.

— ¡Esmeralda! —gritó desesperado.

Pero en el rostro de ella solo había sorpresa y unos grandes ojos. Ikki entendía que Esmeralda estaba viendo a lo que haya sido o quien haya sido que lo separaba de ella. Pudo ver entonces en el brillo de sus ojos verdes una silueta.

Fueron solo unos segundos cuando sintió que su espalda tocaba el pecho de alguien más. Todo ese tiempo no había pensado si tenía alguna vestimenta, pero ni siquiera eso podía sentir, ni siquiera ahora que alguien lo sujetaba fuertemente con ambos brazos.

—No, aun no mueres. —esa voz ya la había escuchado recientemente.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en menos de un minuto, pero para él había pasado mucho más tiempo. Su mano aún seguía alzada, la de Esmeralda aún seguía en la nada a su dirección, peor ahora dos brazos lo mantenían cerca de algún cuerpo.

—Ikki… —Esmeralda dijo con ojos de tristeza.

Quería hablar, quería decirle que lo esperara unos segundos, pero la otra voz fue la que le quitó su espacio.

—Esmeralda, el caballero de Fénix aún no muere. —dijo con una voz de autoridad, aunque suave. Era algo que aquella joven despertaba. —Lo necesitamos en vida. —guardó un segundo en silencio. —Discúlpeme, por favor.

Todo ese tiempo desde que sintió la mano en su pecho, Ikki seguía en algo parecido a un shock. Sus ojos aún estaban posados en su amada y su mano en su dirección, no fue hasta que ella regresó su mano a su propio pecho que él pudo despertar. Por un instante solo pudo respirar un poco agitado cuando vio caer su brazo sin fuerza, y no porque fuera débil sino porque no podía creerlo.

—Pero él… yo vine por él. —Esmeralda colocaba ambas manos en su pecho. Parte parecía que era para controlar su tristeza, otra como si implorara.

—No es así, —continuó la voz con el mismo tono. —él vino aquí por mí.

Ikki en ese instante sintió que un mecho de cabello caía sobre so rostro, rozando parte de su hombro. Despertó totalmente del shock y giró su cabeza un poco para poder ver quién era esa persona que lo tenía tan fuertemente cerca de él.

El caballero de Virgo lo mantenía contra su voluntad cerca de él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no emanaba ningún peligro, su rostro era sereno como siempre y su cabeza igualmente estaba elevada un poco para darle la cara a Esmeralda.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó Ikki molesto. — ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—Yo lo traje aquí, y ahora tiene que regresar, Esmeralda. —Shaka hablaba sin ningún cambio de voz, aunque tuviera que usar más fuerza para mantener a Ikki lejos de su amada. —Aun no es su momento.

Esmeralda respiró profundamente. Le dolía ver como aquel hombre mantenía a la fuerza a Ikki que lanzaba patadas y trataba de alcanzarla, pero comprendía que era verdad lo que decía.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella por fin. —Él ha decidido morir para estar a mi lado.

Pareciera que esa pregunta le despertó curiosidad a Ikki, quien dejo de oponer resistencia ante el caballero Dorado.

Shaka parecía más capaza de moverse en ese espacio, así que dejo libre al caballero de Bronce de sus brazos para levantarse y colocarse entre Ikki y Esmeralda. Él quería levantarse, pero nuevamente respirar le daba un peso extra.

—Ya le he dicho, señorita Esmeralda. Aun no es su tiempo, aun lo necesitamos. —Shaka elevó su mano lentamente hacia ella. —Le pido a usted que por favor me permita llevar al caballero de Fénix de vuelta a la vida.

—Pero, ¿quién lo necesita? —Esmeralda solo veía esos ojos azules, algo en ellos la tranquilizaba un poco.

—Todos nosotros. —sonrió.

Ikki se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se acercó con la mano alzada. No le importaba lo que aquel hombre le dijera, él tenía que estar con su amada.

Esta vez Shaka se dio la vuelta y le impidió su caminar con ambos brazos.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! —gritó Ikki empujando su cuerpo para poder tocar a Esmeralda. — ¡No quiero regresar! ¡No puedo regresar!

—No me importa que es lo que quieres, caballero de Fénix. —Shaka le dijo fuertemente pero, al acercarse a su cuerpo, susurró. — ¿Crees que eres el único que no quiere regresar?

Por un momento no entendía que era lo que el hombre más cercano a Dios decía. Él era poderoso, era uno de los doce caballeros Dorados, y no le importaba matar a alguien tan fácilmente como casi lo lograba con su hermano menor o con él mismo. Pero después recordó que seguía siendo un humano. Todo humano solamente quiere vivir en paz, no en una guerra constante como la que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en el Santuario.

Shaka lo empujó suavemente para que retrocediera un paso. Ikki mostró su enojo una vez más para volver su rostro a su amada.

—Permíteme al menos tocarla. —dijo con una voz dura, pero no percató que un poco de súplica salió de su boca.

—Si la tocas morirás y no me será posible regresar contigo. —Shaka nuevamente giraba para darle la cara a Esmeralda. —Yo mismo tengo que regresar, mi momento aún no ha llegado y nuestros compañeros nos necesitan. —suspiró como si le pesara decir lo que continuaba. —Este hombre me abrió los ojos, y me ha hecho ver que las personas aún pueden seguir luchando fuertemente por un ideal.

—Tú ni siquiera crees en Athena. —masculló Ikki molesto.

—Pero ahora creo en ella, Ikki. —dijo él sin quitar su vista a la joven. —Creo en lo que representa e igualmente en ti y en aquellos caballeros de Bronce que entraron a mi casa. Sé que necesitaran nuestra ayuda si lo que quieren es salvar a una diosa… de la cual ni siquiera crees, caballero de Fénix.

—En lo único que creo es en esa mujer. —señaló a Esmeralda con un tono de voz fuerte que le causó algunas lágrimas. —No quiero creer en nadie más que en ella. Déjame morir, te lo suplicó.

Shaka anteriormente, en casa de Virgo, le había ordenado que se arrodillara ante él. Ahora Ikki lo hacía.

Su frente tocaba el suelo pero no duró mucho en esa posición al sentir que el mismo caballero de Virgo lo levantaba de esa posición.

—Aún no entiendes la responsabilidad que tienes, caballero de Fénix. —Shaka dijo arrodillado frente a él. —Como yo soy necesario para que la guerra Santa termine como debe, tú eres igualmente necesario. —sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ikki. —Es una orden como un caballero de rango mayor al tuyo, levántate.

Ikki se sentía débil, aun así sintió que Shaka lo levantaba. No había percatado que lágrimas salían de él, tampoco percató que Esmeralda lloraba igualmente.

Shaka lo dejo para acercarse a ella y dar nuevamente su mano. Esmeralda la miró y, con una sonrisa, la tomó.

—Le prometo, señorita Esmeralda, que habrá un momento en que Ikki estará a su lado. Solo le pido que lo espere.

La joven miró a Ikki. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo tan roto y con un inmenso odio y una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Esmeralda viendo al caballero Dorado.

—Soy Shaka, caballero Dorado de la casa de Virgo.

—Shaka, —ella sonrió y permitió que su luz tocara a aquel hombre. —prométame que protegerá de Ikki hasta que su momento llegue.

—Esmeralda… —él se acercó un poco para estar cerca del caballero de Virgo.

Por un momento se preguntaba por qué él podía tocar a su amada sin morir, quizá después de todo en verdad era alguien poderoso.

—Se lo prometo, señorita Esmeralda. Cuidaré de él y de sus hermanos hasta que pueda tener mi propia muerte.

—No, no me refiero a eso. No solo quiero que lo proteja físicamente. —ella miró amorosamente a su amado. —No quiero que sufra por haberme visto, no quiero que sienta ese terrible odio contra usted o contra nadie…

—Esmeralda, no. —Ikki trató nuevamente de acercarse, pero la mano libre del caballero Dorado lo detuvo. —Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Shaka, por favor dígame si es verdad lo que he oído de los caballeros Dorados y que usted puede lograr que Ikki olvide todo esto.

— ¡No! —Ikki logró quitar la mano de Shaka, pero este, con un rápido movimiento, lo volvió a sujetar fuertemente contra su cuerpo. — ¡Esmeralda! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo escuches!

—Debes de vivir, amor. —ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Algún día estaremos juntos.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! —los gritos de desesperación de Ikki incluso lastimaban el lado humano de Shaka. — ¡Quiero morir! ¡Por favor!

Shaka no podía con él. No porque fuera más fuerte que él mismo sino que simplemente ahora Ikki le enseñaba algo nuevo que nunca conoció en sus entrenamientos como caballero Dorado.

—Ikki, mi amado, —Esmeralda colocó su mano en su pecho y luego la movió a su dirección. Ikki recordaba que era una señal que se hacían en la Isla de la Reina Muerte para decir que pensaban en ellos. —Te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré.

— ¡Esmeralda! ¡No! —Ikki sintió cómo Shaka colocaba su mano sobre su frente. — ¡Permíteme estar contigo! ¡Por favor, Esmeralda!

—Díselo ahora o nunca, caballero de Fénix.

El caballero de Virgo sujetaba a Ikki con un solo brazo, su mano libre la tenía en su frente y esto causaba que él siguiera intentando tocar a su amada. Pero en ese instante Ikki dejó toda su fuerza para recargarse en su cuerpo y llorar. Su vista aún seguía en su amada y en esa hermosa sonrisa que recordaba en sueños.

—Esmeralda… —colocó su mano en su pecho para después dirigirla a ella. —Te amo, Esmeralda.

En ese instante, sintió que la obscuridad volvía a sus ojos.

Shaka se sorprendió ante aquel grito que emanó de Ikki justo cuando su poder hacía lo que muchos años atrás. Un grito de dolor, pero no un dolor físico, si no uno que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Cargó el cuerpo del caballero de Fénix en sus brazos para entonces dirigir la mirada a una Esmeralda que sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ikki no recordara nada de esto, pensará que murió y yo lo reviví. Pero yo si lo recordaré, y la recordaré a usted, señorita Esmeralda. —empezó a sentir que esa energía se alejaba. —Cuidaré de él hasta que mi muerte llegue. —sonrió. —Espero que ustedes lleguen a estar juntos nuevamente.

—Lo estaremos. —sonrió ella.

La luz que alguna vez alumbraba ese lugar se desvaneció. El caballero Dorado solamente cerró los ojos y se colocó en posición de loto con el caballero de Fénix en sus brazos. Suspiró al darse cuenta de su promesa y de lo que había presenciado. Esperaba que no fuera difícil de cumplir.

El caballero de Virgo tomó una bocanada de aire y regresó a su misión. Esperaba que los otros caballeros de Bronce no estuvieran en muchos problemas, sabía que el tiempo que había pasado ahí era mucho más en el mundo de los vivos, así que lo que debía de hacer tenía que ser en ese mismo instante. Ahora que Ikki estaba inconsciente, no podía usar su cosmos para salir junto con Shaka de esa dimensión y volver a la vida. Solamente alguien lo podría ayudar a ese cometido.

—Mu. Mu de Aries…


End file.
